Darth Lady Sensus
Once a simple Noble of Naboo, Averil Edana now stands at the head one of the most powerful forces in the Galaxy. No one is truly sure where she will go in her future, yet her potential in spectualted by many. Along with with her loyal members and subjects she wished to carve a new name for the Empire in stone. She wishes to redeem its name. Liberate the people of the Galaxy. To truly create freedom and peace. Some see her as corrupt and only look at her as the epidomy of the many leaders she came after. She wishes to break this stare, she wishes to break the stagnation of the Empire... Physical Appearence Her appearance is often stated using one word: “striking.” She has cold eyes, their vertical pupils seem like they bore into the soul of others. Though behind those cold eyes there seems to be an emptiness, something missing from those eyes. Her long hair often looks like it is combed solely for the purpose of intimidation. It is always up in tight bun, the black locks tightly clinging to the metal sticks holding it together. She takes it down in battle and lets the hair slow all the way to below her shoulders, the curly brown locks twirling and rubbing into her face, like a whirlwind of raven rain. She has sharp, yet somehow rounded figures. Most weak men cant look away from her figure, and those are usually the men she is unimpressed with. Her body is curvaceous, only of special days will she show this off. She is beautiful, yet in a terrible and scary way. Some who look into those eyes never return. She normally puts off an aura of grace, though when she gets angry her demeanor changes to an almost psychopathic strength of mind. Her eyes glow, she grows tense, gains strength. Her right hand made of a liquid mercury, she’s had removed herself. In gleams and shines in the sun. History Childhood Born to a family with very poor luck, her Grandfather fought with his sons in the battle for Naboo and gained many commendations and Lordly titles for the family. Though sadly he and his sons perished in battle leaving his daughters to share immense wealth and land. They lived in a happy environment for a long while until the horrible day when Adella Edana found out she was pregnant. The father was not announced rumors began to spread… The family name was tarnished, and Adella’s older sister began to die of grief. No longer able to go outside without shame, feeling as if she was alone now that her sister would have others in her life. She could no longer live her party life of fame and fortune. This left Adella alone, the problem was not supporting her child. She had the money, but not the strength. It was a long and arduous nine moths. When the moment finally came she found she was having twins. They were both born to a mother who didn’t truly love them. She named the male Adello, the family’s name. The female she named Averil. The children lived happily the first 6 years of their lives. Until the faithful day when Averil found the dead bodies of her both her loved ones, a blaster bolt to the head of her mother, a pillow over her dear brothers head. They doctors said her mother had been mentally unstable for a long time, that she could not face the world. They said that it was the children’s fault their mother died. They assumed she killed herself before she made it to Averil’s room. The reason of her mother’s death made a lasting scar on Averil. She was only six yet somehow she always remembered the scene of her brother’s death in place of hers. The image of her mother. It was at this young age she left her home, traveling and using her wealth to place herself in constant schooling. She traveled all over Naboo learning the arts of war and politics. Then she left the planet traveling the galaxy and going to a secret school for the Sword, on a distant world. The Compassion of a Mother She returned to Naboo at the young age of 16, only to find herself pregnant like her mother. She waited and waited. Moths of pain and pregnancy weakening her yet she pledged she would love them, that they she would not be her mother. She waited impatiently for those months but the reward of her twins was amazing. It was amazing when they were born; she loved them despite being alone. She named them after her ancestors. The male Adello, the female Adella. She would spend hours with them, feeding them playing with them. She was so young yet somehow this love only strengthened her. Their eyes were her sanctuary, their love was rage only thing that mattered. "Monster"... Or Pained Soul One long night turned into one long day, over and over. Until her beautiful children turned one. It was that night that has turned Edana into the 'monster” people see today. They all went to sleep, hours passed, dreams came. A screeching noise came from the children's room. She grabbed the sword and ran towards the noise. Having it drawn, she refused to lose more loved ones. She ran into the room just as man was climbing out of a window. She drew one of the long needles holing her bun and threw it at him, it hit him in the eye and yet he still went strong. She was aiming for his forehead but yet she missed. She looked around and saw no blood. No sword or blaster. The screaming stopped. She looked around, then too the blazing fire place. She hadn't remembered leaving it on then she realized... She ran to the fire looking in. She saw something that has been in her mind for all these years, and will be for eternity. The burning bodies of her twins. Their faces slowly dissolving into the red flame. She began to scream, tears flowing down her face. She was about to reach in just as her guards ran into the room. They grabbed her holding her back. She took her sword slashing at her hand, the right hand. The hand that missed that forehead shot. The hand that could have killed that man. The hand that would become stronger then it ever was before. Sweet, Sweet Revenge It was at that moment she decided to leave Naboo, to chase after this man. Only her sword and her new metallic hand. A woman on a mission, she got into her cruiser going after the man searching for 3 long years before she found him. She looked at his face and gasped, the man was her child’s father. She snapped, they locked into combat her sword in hand. The blades clashed. Somehow he overpowered her, he held her down and raped her. Her eyes began to glow, her hands showing a blue lightning. She touched the force, it flew threw her. Her eyes and hands glowed as the man began to burn with lightning. Then at the very last moment of attack she pushed him off he flew and she stabbed him to death letting his blood flow all over her. She sat in the puddle of blood. After this battle she knew what she had to do, she needed to master this power. She adopted her own name. Changing it to one word Sensus. She began her new journey. Sadow, Naga